This invention relates to generally to microscopes, and more specifically to an image recording device mounting system and an illuminating system for microscopes.
It is known in the prior art to provide attachment systems for permitting the taking of photographs through a microscope. Representative systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,842 to Leitz et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,807 to Fassin.
In the Leitz et al. system, the camera is secured to the upstanding neck of a microscope housing through a light-proof extension that is rotatably inserted in the upstanding neck. In the described embodiment, the camera is not secured to the ocular unit of the microscope, and the housing and the camera are not adjustable relative to each other.
In the Fassin device, a camera and microscope eyepiece are physically attached together as a single unit, to permit either element to be connected to a microscope tube through a solid connector. This connection does not permit relative linear movement between the camera and the microscope tube.
My previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,241, discloses a camera attachment system and an illuminating system for a microscope of the type having a stand, a stage attached to the stand for supporting a specimen to be photographed, an elongate optical tube carried by the stand and movable relative to the stand, said optical tube having an objective lens at a downstream end thereof adjacent the specimen and an eyepiece at an upstream thereof. The attachment system is characterized by a mounting-means for securing the camera to the stand of the microscope, with the camera upstream of the eyepiece of the optical tube and with the lens opening of the camera in axial alignment with the elongate optical tube. A conical adapter for providing a light shield between the lens opening of the camera and the optical tube includes an upstream end with means for securing the adapter about the lens opening of the camera to prevent the undesired ingress of ambient light, and a downstream end for closely surrounding the outer periphery of the optical tube to prevent the undesired ingress of ambient light while permitting relative movement between the optical tube and adapter in a direction along the elongate axis of the optical tube.
While my prior camera attachment system has been successfully employed by a large number of consumers over the last several years, there has been a need for an attachment system which is more readily adaptable to the wide variety of image recording systems available on the market.
There has also been a need for an economical apparatus that enables recording microscopic features of gross samples. In many cases, it is necessary or desirable to examine the desired samples in situ, rather than mounted on a microscope slide. For example, preparing mounted samples frequently requires the destruction of the product being analyzed, or at least entails the cost and delay of preparing the slides. Manufacturing costs would be minimized if a product could be analyzed without being altered or destroyed and without significantly delaying product distribution.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The invention addresses at least the foregoing needs in providing an image recording device mounting apparatus for mounting an image recording device having an image recording device optical axis, said mounting apparatus comprising (1) an optical tube for magnifying an image of a specimen to be viewed, said optical tube having an optical tube optical axis along which said optical tube is selectively movable to alter said image; (2) an optical tube sleeve through which said optical tube moves and is slidably retained; (3) a lens platform for receiving (i.e., abutting or nearly abutting) a lens of said image recording device, said lens platform attached to an end of said optical tube furthest from said specimen; (4) a base for supporting said apparatus on said specimen, said base being attached to said optical tube sleeve; and (5) adjustable alignment means for selectively aligning said imaging device optical axis and said optical tube optical axis, said adjustable alignment means being attached to said base and removably attachable to said image recording device. The device can be compact, foldable and readily portable.
Also provided is a method for recording a microscopic image of a specimen, said method comprising mounting an image recording device in an apparatus according to the invention; mounting said apparatus on said specimen; and actuating said image recording device to record said microscopic image of said specimen. The image can be recorded and/or conveyed to an image display device for viewing.
The invention also provides a microscope comprising: an optical tube for magnifying an image of a specimen to be viewed, said optical tube having an optical tube optical axis along which said optical tube is selectively moveable to alter said image; an optical tube sleeve in which said optical tube is rotatably and slideably retained; wherein the optical tube sleeve includes an upper sloping surface and said optical tube includes a radial projection for overlying and engaging said sloping surface whereby rotatable motion imparted to the optical tube causes said optical tube to move axially along said optical tube optical axis through the cooperation of the sloping surface with the radial projection, and wherein said optical tube sleeve only partially encircles the optical tube and includes spaced-apart side edges defining a generally vertically oriented channel in said optical tube sleeve, said radial projection being dimensioned to slide within said channel along said optical tube optical axis when aligned therewith, whereby a gross focus adjustment can be made.